1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory structure and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular relates to a non-volatile static random access memory (SRAM) and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Due to their high speeds and minimal power consumption, a static random access memory (SRAM) is an essential component of all logic, system-on-chip (SoC) and (multi-chip package) MCP components today. However, even as CMOS technology advances, transistor leakage is becoming a more significant issue, limiting the amount of power reduction from scaling. The use of a non-volatile memory component, such as a resistive random access memory (RRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and a phase change memory (PCM), etc. would allow complete shutoff of the static random access memory (SRAM), leading to maximal reduction of leakage standby power in SRAM. Among the non-volatile memory technologies, resistive random access memory (RRAM or ReRAM) is a particularly promising non-volatile memory technology due to its low power consumption and high speed characteristics (e.g., H-Y Lee et al. IEDM 2008, 2010; P-F Chiu et al., VLSI Circuits 2010). Various designs for non-volatile SRAMs have been proposed, including a 6T2R, and 8T2R, etc., where T denotes a transistor and R denotes the resistance-based memory component within the SRAM cell. Often, the included memory components are connected between a transistor and a control line fabricated as a higher metal layer. This will lead to a high risk for plasma etching damage (particularly if the memory is made from oxides) from the antenna effect, as the control line will expose a much larger area to the process plasma than the memory component itself. As a result, for a successful non-volatile SRAM, it is necessary to devise a structure and corresponding manufacturing process to avoid damages thereto, as much as possible.
Thus, a novel non-volatile SRAM and a method for fabricating the same are desired.